


Oh Love (Cheater!Levi X Reader X Erwin)

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Changed!Reader, Cheater!Levi, F/M, Levi was a colossal ass, Mike is there but you don't see him, Skanky Petra, sorry petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate myself for writing this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Love (Cheater!Levi X Reader X Erwin)

You know that old saying “Cheaters never win?”  
I’ve honestly never put my firm belief in something so strongly, so profoundly before until now.  
Here I am, sitting at table, watching as countless people file into the small coffee shop, their need for the thin, bitter substance apparently too great to even watch for the people around them- when a certain (h/c) haired female walks through the doors, a tall blond male attached to her arm.  
I’ve been expecting their presence all morning. They come every day but are heedless of my glare from across the shop.  
My ex-girlfriend and Erwin Smith.  
God, how much she has changed from that awkward, shy, clingy girl I knew only two short years ago. The way she conducts herself is not unlike that of a famous actress: Confident, radiant, beautiful. The meat-head attached to her is very similar.  
Why am I getting so worked up about it now? I was the one that cheated on her.  
Now that I look back on it, it was probably the worst decision I’ve ever made.  
Her name was Petra.  
She was the complete opposite of (F/N) at that time.  
Funny, confident and was very much interested in me.  
How could I say no?  
I think back to how she found out.  
I think back to when I came home and found her packing my things.  
I think back to the look of raw pain etched into her beautiful face, the pain that I put there and all at once, I wished I could take it all back and restart.  
But I didn’t. I took my bags and left.  
I found out after a year that Petra had been seeing three other guys and left her too.  
I watch the two of them.  
He has his arm around her shoulders, she’s smiling up at him. That smile she only ever reserved for me. He leans down and whispers something in her ear, causing her laugh and push away from him. She doesn’t get far before he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her softly on the lips. An elderly couple smile at the display and I resist the urge to vomit.  
I go back to reading my book. After a moment or two, I look up to see (F/N) and Erwin walking towards me. I turn back to the book, hoping and praying that they don’t see me.  
It seems luck is never in my favour.  
“Excuse me, sir?” Oh that voice.  
I look up from my book and stare into (F/N)’s (e/c) eyes. I don’t say anything.  
“Is anybody sitting here?” she asks and for a moment I’m wondering if she’ll sit down with me. I still haven’t said anything. “It’s just that; we have friends meeting us here and there isn’t enough chairs at our table. All the other chairs are occupied except for this one”.  
My heart sinks. I nod my head, going back to my book.  
She takes the chair and not ten minutes later, her friends walk in the shop and sit down with (F/N) and Erwin, the table beside mine.  
For the next hour, I listen to wedding plans.  
“Oh (F/N), you’d look good in this one,” a woman I’ve lamely dubbed Shitty-glasses.  
“Hange!” she shouts, laughing. “Don’t wave it around; I don’t want him to see it”.  
“I’m gonna see it anyway,” I hear meat-head say to her.  
“I don’t want you to see until the wedding day,” she says.  
I drown them out, focusing on the paper back in my hands.  
When they get up to leave and walk out the door, I can’t help myself.  
I jump up off my chair, grab my book and jacket and hurry out the door.  
“(F/N), wait!” I yell at her. She and Erwin turn to look at me; she whispers something in his ear and kisses his cheek. He walks away and she strides towards me.  
When she gets close enough I say: “(F/N) I-“ but I’m cut off.  
“Do I know you sir?” she asks. I stumble back and make a noise that sounds like I’ve just been punched in the gut.  
Though her words say one thing, her eyes say another.  
Her eyes show that same pain I remember present when I left her. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.  
Without a response from me, she walks away and I resist the urge the scream and cry.  
Love conquers in such woeful ways.  
Leaving us either happy or broken.  
Oh love, how you truly are a wretched foe.  
As she walks away, I do the only thing I can do: I stick a cigarette in my mouth, light it with shaky hands and watch as the best possible thing to ever happen to me, walk out of my life.  
Oh love, how you’ve made me a broken man.


End file.
